


Floating Through Space

by femboywhore



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gen, M/M, also probably some wholesome stuff, basically just a hxh among us au but with more.. plot spice, relationships will come LATER and won’t be too major, tags will be added as needed, that isn’t changing for this au sorry.., there will be violence and death and angst baby let’s go, will i tie in their backstories to this somehow? who fuckin knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboywhore/pseuds/femboywhore
Summary: Thousands of applicants had tried out and trained for the chance to become a member of the infamous ‘Togashi Project.’ It was a space mission with the intent to make history with advancements in space technology, good enough for astronauts to travel to the very edges of the solar system with incredible speed.Thousands narrowed to hundreds, hundreds to dozens, and finally, only ten remained.Unbeknownst to those ten, trouble stirred beneath the fancily coloured spacesuits.(READ THE TAGS!!! also no you probably do not have to know Among Us to enjoy this but it helps if u do..)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Floating Through Space

**Author's Note:**

> umm feel free to comment any plot ideas you wanna see happen and i can try to add them!! i don’t have a huge idea for storyline yet but i wanted to get this idea out there! oh and please get on my ass if i make typos i can’t fucking see 
> 
> also no ship hate!! i will be writing mlm ships exclusively because pairing bisky with anyone would feel weird due to her age..

“Can you just stop talking already, man?” 

The voice of the man who spoke had started to become familiar to Kurapika. He was one of the fellow members of the ‘Togashi Project’- another crewmate aboard the spaceship. It had taken off earlier in the day, finally steadying and staying at a consistent pace. The crewmates themselves had only been awoken twenty minutes ago, finally allowed to roam about the spaceship.

They’d all agreed to meet in the cafeteria, which was the largest space and evidently the most convenient for gatherings. 

There had been idle chitchat among introductions for the first few minutes, until people had started settling down enough for the more talkative ones to take over conversations and start them off in a few directions. If he were being honest, Kurapika hadn’t been listening much to a single conversation. 

But, it was getting hard to tune out the man in white, with the anger starting to seep into his tone. The sewed-on patch over his chest read ‘Leorio’. Kurapika wasn’t even going to attempt to commit any names to memory, unless he met somebody whose company he particularly enjoyed. 

“Hm? I’m not doing anything,” the receiver of Leorio’s anger finally replied, his low voice an unpleasant singsong. The suit he wore was a bright pink, which would’ve been unusual if not for the variety of colours each spacesuit came in. An odd choice, but not one that inhibited their ability to function at all, so not an unwise one. His name-tag, though almost illegible with how it was decorated harshly, had ‘Hisoka’ scrawled over it in cursive. 

“You’ve been bothering this guy for a few minutes now. Just leave him alone,” Leorio answered even more angrily, a gloved thumb jutting back to point to a man in dark green behind him. 

Hardly even a man, perhaps, with the lack of any wrinkles on his skin and youthful twinkle to his eye. Several of the members were quite young, given the intention of the project. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives on the spaceship, leaving behind any family or friends on Earth. The rest of their lives wouldn’t exactly be a long time if they were all on the older side. Even Kurapika himself had only recently turned twenty-two. 

“It’s really alright, he wasn’t bugging me! We were just talking!” 

The younger man had a bit of a loud voice, sounding cheerful and almost overly energetic. His name-tag read ‘Gon’, with a small doodle of a plant next to it. That in itself was almost endearing. 

“Precisely. I wasn’t bothering little Gon at all,” Hisoka agreed, lips curling into a slight smirk. His helmet was on the table next to him, and his long fingernails tapped idly on the glass. Why his gloves had been removed, Kurapika couldn’t be sure. Already he could tell that Hisoka would be an enigma of sorts.

“You were hitting on him,” Leorio argued, thick eyebrows furrowed and halfway obscuring his eyes. “He’s clearly too young for you, and we’re not supposed to date other crewmates anyway!” 

Hisoka’s smirk faltered slightly, eyebrow twitching the slightest.

“There was never a specification in the rules that we couldn’t engage with romantic or sexual relationships with other members,” he shot back a little too calmly, the almost imperceptible wrinkle in his clearly botoxed forehead smoothed back out. 

“Maybe not, but that’s common sense! We have a goddamn job to do, so we’re gonna do it!” Leorio was yelling, his face twisted up into a glare. Hisoka looked unaffected, merely staring back at Leorio.

Kurapika cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three men that had been engaging in a conversation-bordering-on-argument.

“While I do believe you’re correct about the rules not specifying that, we have more important things to do than flirt with each other. Besides, Leorio did make a good point- Gon looks to only be a boy,” he spoke up, black eyes never leaving Hisoka’s golden ones. 

For a brief moment, Kurapika could swear he felt a chill of pure fear run down his spine- only for it to disappear again, as if nothing had ever happened.

“Fine then. I’ll be excusing myself for a moment,” Hisoka announced in a much louder voice than he had been using previously, placing his helmet and gloves back on, then exiting the airlocked doors into a different wing of the ship. 

“Oi,” Leorio snapped, arms crossed over his broad chest. It looked uncomfortable, with the way the heavy spacesuit bunched up around his elbows and wrists. 

“What is it?” Kurapika asked without much actual curiosity, voice flat and bored.

“How old are you, uh..” the man in front of him trailed off, pointedly staring at Kurapika’s name-tag for a moment, “Kurapika?”

That was out of nowhere.

“I’m twenty-two. Why?”

Leorio’s face only twisted up further, glare deepening. 

“Call me Mister, then. I’m older than you, so you’re gonna respect me,” he explained, his tone demanding. It would’ve left no room for argument, if Kurapika was less of a stubborn person.

“We were all brought into this spaceship based on the same qualifications. Whether or not you’re older than me does not concern me. I have no reason to address you as though you’re a higher up,” Kurapika replied without hesitation, his own eyes starting to narrow slightly. Was Leorio really going to make this a big deal?

“You damn brat,” he scoffed, a large hand reaching to grab onto the fabric of Kurapika’s dark blue suit.

“Listen up. They only let kids like you on here so that the whole crew doesn’t die out before progress is made. None of you are actually qualified yet! That’s why some of us here are older, ‘cause we’re gonna pass on our knowledge to you,” he hissed through his teeth, using the hold he had on Kurapika’s suit to elevate him slightly off the ground.

He absolutely did not have the energy to deal with this on his first day of space travel.

“Can you weld?” Kurapika settled on asking, raising an eyebrow. Leorio’s eyes widened slightly, face blanching. 

“Well, uh-“

“I am an expert on welding and all things metalwork. While I may be young, I’m one of the top performers in my field. I was brought on this ship to be our primary mechanic, so that we do not have an error with our ship and die,” he explained, watching with a growing satisfaction as Leorio’s harsh expression faded into one of shame.

“And how do I know that isn’t a bunch of bullshit?”

“Would you like me to show you? We can go right now, if you’d rather do that and miss out on lunchtime in..” Kurapika paused to check his watch, “five minutes.” 

Leorio was silent for a few seconds, then finally, he shook his head. 

“So no, I will not be referring to you with ‘Mister’, unless you prove to me that you can earn that title. Goodbye, Leorio.”

And with that, Kurapika turned away, making strides to the food storage to find his own rations for lunch. 

If he’d been paying more attention instead of rushing to eat and get away from the others, he might have noticed the eyes boring into his skull.


End file.
